


One Piece

by Sweetimagine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Love, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, One Piece Universe, One Shot, Other, Punishment, Spanking, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetimagine/pseuds/Sweetimagine
Summary: Yeah I watch anime.hehe I'm on one piece at the moment!
Relationships: Bell-mère/Genzo (One Piece), Franky & Tom (One Piece), Franky/Iceburg (One Piece), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Genzo & Nami & Nojiko, Iceburg & Tom (One Piece), Monkey D. Garp & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	1. Franky and Iceburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Iceburg get in trouble as kids.

Dinner was a quiet affair back at home. Both boys were stripped of their clothes and forced to bathe in hot water before being allowed to eat. Iceburg went first and Frankie second. The boys barely ate, though, they knew they were in trouble.

"Boys eat what's on your plate before the food gets cold," Kokoro prompted. Iceburg put a few spoon fulls in his mouth while Frankie wasn't moved.

"I can't eat. I'm nervous. My tummy hurts a little."

"Come, let me check it out."

"No," Tom said, "any young man about to receive the punishment of a lifetime is scared. If you can't eat, go wait in the bedroom."

Frankie quickly got up and run to the room, muttering, "excuse me."

"You too Iceburg" Tom said

"But I'm eating see" he spoons a large spoon of beef stew into his mouth. Chewing aggressively and loudly.

"Is that what we call eating?"

"No, sir. I'll go with Frankie, sir."

"Good idea, son."

Iceburg sat on his futon and sighed, "this is all your fault Franky now Tom is mad who knows what he's going to do with us."

"Probably scold us till our ears fall off," Frankie said, trying to joke about the situation.

Iceburg couldn't laugh; he was worried he never used to make To. Mad before Frankie showed up, "this wouldn't have happened if you had just let me work in peace."

"Oh shut up ice for brains you need to relax a little"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah," with that, Frankie jumped on Iceburg, and the wrestling match began! They rolled on the floor, messing up the bed and punching each other.

Tom heard the ruckus from outside and quickly went into the bedroom to see what's going on.

"Boys!"

Iceburg stopped quickly and shouted, "I didn't start it, Tom, I promise!"

"I don't care when I send you here to wait, wait, not fight" Tom sat on a nearby chair and proclaimed, "it's time for punishment. Iceburg you first you're 16 and should have known better. Frankie, that corner faces the wall."

"What are you gonna do, Tom? I'm sorry, please."

"I'm going to discipline you the way a father disciplined his sons. Now take your jeans down."

Iceburg hesitated then slowly pulled his jeans down, which left him in his white cotton pants.

"Over my knees now," Iceburg quickly draped himself over Tom's knees. Tom reached for his brief and pulled them down, baring his behind. "Brace yourself ."

"Yes sir," Iceburg clenched and unclenched his backside. Tom waited for it to relax then landed his first mighty smack.

"Ow"

Tom waited again then began rapid-fire, not giving Iceburg the time to clench. Iceburg repeated how each time and began squeezing Tom's leg hard, he bit his lip but rereleased it to repeat his ow mantra.

Iceburg began to twist a bit and kick his legs, changing position so the top couldn't spank him.

"You can cry but move out of position again, and I'll spank you again after Frankie."

Iceburg didn't reply but instead wept. He maintained his position but cried out.

After 30 spanks, Tom stopped and pulled the young man off his lap. He turned him around and watched his behind. It had a warm red glow that would remind him to behave. There was no bruising or discolouring, just a heated cherry bottom.

"Pull up your underwear and switch with Frankie. Frankie comes over here now."

Frankie runs over there and basically threw himself over Tom's knee. Tom didn't want to laugh out loud, but he nodded at the boy and pulled down his underwear.

Tom began to spank him repeatedly, but Frankie didn't move much; he didn't even cry out. He just bounced to his licks. When Tom was done with 25 spanks, he let Frankie up the stubborn boy had tears down on his cheeks from his eyes, but he didn't make a sound when Tom turned him around to check his handiwork.

Frankie informed, "You don't have to worry; it didn't hurt that bad *hic* although you do spank with gusto Tom *hic*."

Tom still checked him over, and his bottom was just as rosy as Iceburg.

"Now boys, you guys mean a lot to me and see both of you nearly drown was the scariest thing I have ever seen. You boys do that again, and I'm going to punish you twice as hard you got that?"

"Yeah," Frankie said.

Yes, sir," Iceburg nodded.

"I bet both of you are hungry now, huh?" Tom smiled

"Yes, please!" They both replied.

They both ate silently, standing at the kitchen table. After that, when they entered their room for bed, Ice burg turned to face the wall and sniffled.

"You sure did yell a lot during yours," Frankie said

"I got a lot more than you cause I'm older," he sniffled again.

"Yeah, that's the reason ice for brains," Frankie sarcastically remarked.

Iceburg soon drifted to sleep, and so did Frankie. Tom came in to check on them, and he smiled at his two young apprentices, both sleeping on their stomachs. He laughed, knowing that they would get themselves into more mischief tomorrow.


	2. Brothers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, Ace and Garp you know what it is!!

One piece fic 2

“Hey! Ace wait up!” Luffy shouted from the entrance of the house, trying to wear his shoes.

“Well, them hur…ry,” Ace shouted back to his little brother but went silent when he saw the mountain in front of him he panicked and tried to turn around, but it had already grabbed him by his shirt and was carrying him back to the house

“I have a bone to pick with you,” Garp exclaimed.

“Gram-Grampa,” Luffy stammered as he saw his grandfather holding his brother by his shirt he was almost scared.

“Luffy, follow us I need to talk to the both of you. RIGHT NOW!” Garp ended his command with a yell.

“Dadan! You and your guys go do something be back in 2 hours,” Garp instructed.

“Hey! What are you saying? This is my house!” Dadan replied.

“Huh! What did you say?” Garp turned to look at her.

“Well… see you in two hours!” Dadan looked at the rest of her family, “C’mon guys, lets head out.” They left grumbling under their breath and snarling. Garp guffawed, and when he finally heard the last person go, he turned around at the two young boys who were standing in the room.

Garp stood there and walked around the boys. “I heard that two black haired boys had been stealing from the town, dining and dashing.”

“It wasn’t us, old man,” Ace said simultaneously with Luffy, who exclaimed, “We said thank you after!”

“How do you expect to become marines if you steal!”

“We don’t want to be marines!” they repeated together again, “We want to be pirates!”

“Well, if you’re going to be pirates! I can Tan your hides as pirates too!” Garp began rolling up his sleeves.

“You gonna punch us old man? That’s fine!”

“No son, I’m not going to punch you. I’m going to give you both the much-needed discipline you both lack!”

Luffy watched as his big brother was pulled over his grandfather’s lap and began to undress him.

“Hey, wait for a second old man!”

Garp ignored him and swiftly got his undergarments and proceeded to spank his pale white bum repeatedly; the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed across the room.

Luffy stared at the scene in front of him. Was he next?

Garp began his lecture while spanking, “You will obey Dadan and become a marine!”

“Never!” Ace shouted back, twisting and turning, “Luffy run!”

“I can’t leave you here to suffer, grandpa!”

“Luffy, you better not leave! You’re next!” Garp landed an extra hard spank to Ace’s naked backside.

“Old man leaves him alone; it was my idea!? I promise! I’m a big brother, and I need to take responsibility. I told him to do it!

Garp didn’t stop spanking but looked down to observe the small boy squirming on his lap. He and Luffy have a bond that can not be broken. The relationship between brothers. Ace was willing to sacrifice himself for his younger brother Garp could have cried, but he needed to keep face.

“Well, Ace, if you claim you are the ring leader, you are going to get 5 times the punishment I had planned!” Garp announced.

“Yes, I’ll take it!”

Luffy looked almost in tears as his older brother took up his punishment.

Garp nodded and continued with the punishment. He wasn’t going to actually spank him more, but Ace took it seriously and held on to Garp's huge thigh with all his might.

Luffy burst out crying and tried to stop Garp, “Please Grampa, we are sorry! We promise not to make you angry!”

“Then become Marines!”

“Never!” both boys cried enthusiastically.

Soon Ace began to tear up, but he made a promise to himself that he wouldn’t cry out loud Luffy was watching. Garp began to realize it doesn’t matter how much he spanked Ace wouldn’t cry out, so he stopped.

Ace got of him quickly, pulled up his clothes and looked away from both his brother and Garp.

“None of you are going out today! Both of you are going to sleep today. I know you’ve been in the forest this whole week. So on the floor down for some naps.

Luffy fell asleep almost instantly while Ace pretended to be he hiccuped and cried with his eyes closed.

Garp stayed and watched them until the Dadan family returned.

“Hey Boys! Garp! We bought lunch on Garps tab, of course!” Dadan smiled, obviously very tipsy.

Garp came out of the room and informed Dadan that the two boys were down for naps and that they’d eat later.

Garp took their food and placed it in their rooms, so when they woke up, they could eat.

Luffy woke up from his nap first and dug into the food with gusto, and his loud eating woke Ace up who quickly went to join him.

“You okay, Ace?!” Luffy asked with a mouth full of food

“Yeah just stings a bit.”

When Luffy was done, he whispered, “Can I see it, Ace? Please”

“Fine, If I don’t show you now, you’ll probably just start crying again so here.” Ace pulled down his pants and underwear and showed it to Luffy, who gazed in amazement. “Its all red! Like an apple!” Luffy stretched his hand and lightly touched it when Ace jumped, pulling his clothing back up and hissing!

“Hey Luffy, Men don’t touch each other’s battle scars got that!”

“Yeah!” Luffy was quiet for a bit and then said, “Hey, Ace?”

“Yeah Luffy?”

“Thanks”

Ace blushed and shrugged, turning away from Luffy, “It was nothing. Just being a good big brother.”

“Yeah,” Luffy smiled a toothy grin.

Garp stood there listening at the door.


	3. Whitebeard and Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Whitebeard and Ace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comment! Like!

“Marco! Get Ace and bring him here!”

“Pops is something wrong?”

“Yes, but don’t worry about that now; just get me Portgas. D. Ace.”

Marco ran towards the area of the celebration and yelled, “Ace! Hey, Where are you?”

One of the men shouted, “You can’t take Ace! We are in the middle of his party look at all the treasure he brought us! Man are we lucky he joined the crew.” He pointed dramatically at the pile of gold that was lying in the middle of the hall. The food and drinks were in the corner of the room, and the men were already shouting and singing loudly. Finding Ace was getting harder for Marco as he tried to get sight of the young man but couldn’t find him in the crowd of men.

A loud bellow that seemed to erupt from above yelled, “Ace!” it was Whitebeard, and he did not look happy. The party immediately shut down. The crew quieted down, looking up at the tall man who was usually in a happy mood and should be because of the gold but apparently not. He stood up at his full height, looking down at them.

Ace shot up at his name and began to walk towards the tall man, he staggered a bit he wasn’t drunk but rather tired.

“That’s my name!” Ace walked towards Whitebeard. He stopped in front of him, put his right hand on his hat and smiled up at him. The freckles that were sprinkled on his face danced with his smile. Just then, Marco run-up to Whitebeard.

“I’m sorry pops I couldn’t find him in the crowd of people.” He smiled shyly, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

“Don’t worry son, you go enjoy the party while it lasts, and I’ll take Ace here for a chat.”

“Sure, thing pops.”

As Ace and white beard walked to Whitebeards room, the faint whispers of the men could be heard.

“I wonder what’s wrong?”

“Probably wants to congratulate him in private!”

“Yeah, I’m sure pops just wants a debriefing on the mission.”

Marco quickly tried to change the subject and yelled, “Hey, where’s the music!? Tonight, we dine like kings!” Then men shouted with glee, and the party resumed.

+++++++++++Back at Whitebeards room++++++++++

As they entered the room, Whitebeard closed the door and sat down on his bed; the room was lit by a single lamp, and Whitebeard began rubbing his hands together.

“I thought I told you not to go for that gold alone and to wait for Thatch and the other party to return.” Whitebeard started.

“I didn’t need them. I knew I could get it by myself. Time was running out, and I fixed a plan.”

“I know, son, that you used to be the captain of your own pirate crew, but this is my ship, boy! I knew what I was doing, what if you had been injured? Huh! Or even killed!?”

“I have devil fruit pow…”

“That doesn’t make you invincible, boy! You need to think before you act, or you’re going to end up dead, and I won’t let you die son not now and not ever.”

Ace looked at his feet, ashamed at what he’d done. He didn’t think it would be this big of a deal for anyone. He sighed, “Yeah, fine, you old fart, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, huh? Not yet. As the ship’s captain, it’s my job to punish unruly crew, and as a father, it is my duty to punish wayward children.”

Ace looked up at that. He’d gotten the tattoo on his back, but it was finally hitting him that he was this man’s son. Whitebeard didn’t wait for a response or a rebuttal; he quickly lifted Ace and placed him over his large thigh. This brought back memories Ace thought, and he held close to the bigger man’s leg. Whitebeard didn’t warn him and quickly began to spank him. Whitebeard was a huge man and didn’t have to alternate cheeks; his palm was big enough to entirely hit the target and get all the needed areas. He spanked with no particular rhythm but stopped when he noticed that Ace was beginning to squirm away from the spanks.

Ouch! This hurt, Ace thought. He wanted so badly to reach back and rub the pain away but he couldn’t. His pride wouldn’t let him. He just involuntarily tried to wiggle away from the onslaught that was his deserved punishment.

Whitebeard stopped abruptly, and Ace got up thinking it was done.

“Pants down,” Whitebeard commanded.

“But,” Ace stumbled and stared at the man he was crazy if he thinks he was going back for more.

“Don’t think about anything, boy; just take them down and get back over my lap; it’s not over.”

Ace dropped his pants slowly and went back over Whitebeards lap fairly smoothly for someone who really didn’t want to be there.

Whitebeard began again, but this time started at the young man’s thighs, which elicited a jump and a loud “ouch.”

“Next time, don’t linger. And don’t be so hard-headed! You are two young to die, and I don’t plan to lose any of my sons anytime soon, you get that boy?”

Ace nodded his head, and before he knew it, he was bawling, and he couldn’t control it.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I won’t do it again. I should have thought about the risks. I’m so so sorry. Please,” he cried even louder, but Whitebeard didn’t stop spanking until he could see the warm glow.

Even when he stopped Ace still cried and cried; he only stopped to let out a soft yawn. Whitebeard lifted the smaller man off his lap and picked him up, laying him on his bed. Ace didn’t speak, but his chest heaved from the heavy crying he had just done. He put his head on the pillow provided and turned away from Whitebeard.

Soon all that could be heard was the faint noise of the party going on outside and the deep breaths from Ace. Whitebeard began removing his shoes and laid a cover cloth over the half-naked boy. He looked at the sweet boy with his eyes closed. He looked like a sweet angel, but Whitebeard knew the real hellion he was. He ran a hand through the boy’s hair and smiled.

“You’re my son Ace, and I will do everything in my power to protect what’s mine.” With that, he turned off the lamp and left the room.

He needed a drink, and the party didn’t seem to be ending anytime soon. He was going to spend some well deserved time with his other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comment! Like!


	4. Naughty Nami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami's in trouble.

Genzo held onto the little girl’s hand and pulled her through the village. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight in the village, Nami usually got into some type of crazy mischief. This time Genzo had caught her trying to steal a book. Nami was the young ward of bell-mere. She was a very happy orange haired girl, but she also had very sticky fingers when it came to things she wanted. She also loved money and was sometimes seen swingling the boys her age of their allowances.

“Let go!”

“Nami behave yourself I’m taking you back home. You need to cut this attitude out.”  
“What attitude!”

“Your attitude after you get caught using your sticky fingers.”

“It’s not my fault I don’t have any money! I just wanted some more materials to help with my map making.”

“Stealing is wrong even if you really want or need it Nami. Don’t you want to become a respectable lady. You might find a husband to marry if you’re a very good girl who doesn’t steal.”

“and who says I want that? I want to draw a map of the world and I can’t with you always stopping me!”

“Well someone needs to stop you and since Bell-mère won’t…” Genzo didn’t finish. He couldn’t discipline her. She wasn’t his.

When they arrived at the Bell-mère’s house. She was cooking a wonderful meal of tangerine spiced fish and potatoes. She was mixing the pot and adding many spices to the food for flavour, there wasn’t a lot of money for food and so the small meals they could have she had to make sure they tasted good.

Nojiko was sitting at the table folding the laundry. It was a typical quiet Saturday afternoon. Until there was a screech at the door, Nami clawed at Genzo chest bit his arm and was finally released. Sher run towards Bell-mère and began to pout.

“Genzo doesn’t want me to have any fun!”

Bell-mère wiped her hands on her apron and began walking towards Nami and Genzo.

“And what do we have here?” she said staring at the little girl who Genzo had regained his grip of.

Genzo began, “Bell-mère you need to keep a better eye on this girl, she steals and steals and doesn’t pay for anything. Now I know you guys don’t have a lot of money and that’s fine but stealing is a criminal offense and as a man of the law she should be in jail for life. I have offered to lend you some money for her…”

“No, I would have to pay you back because we don’t take charity! Right girls?!”

“Right!” the girls giggled.

“But you’re right, Nami come here I think a spanking is in order,” Bell-mère said.

“Wait huh?” Nami frowned.

“Don’t act shocked little girl I told you what would happen if you let Genzo come to my house for no good reason again.”

“But but…”

“Don’t whine little girl just mind me and do as I say,” Bell-mère ordered.

“Well wait a second here. I don’t think you should spank her. Maybe a good scolding about why stealing is bad,” Genzo added

“Don’t tell me how to raise my kid. If you wanted to scold her properly you would have. Nami get the ladle, Nojiko go pick ripe tangerines and Genzo you can stay, or you can leave.”

Genzo swallowed and sat down as he watched Bell-mère roll up her sleeves.

Nami was holding the spoon and had tears in her eyes. She sniffled a bit and looked up at Genzo. Trying to get pity out of the man.

“Maybe she’s learnt her lesson,” Genzo tried to reason.

“I’ll decide that,” Bell-mère said.

“But…”

“Since you obviously don’t want me to spank her how about you do it,” Bell-mère shouted.

“Me?”

“You are just as much as her parent as I am. Spank her all night if you want.” Bell-mère said.

“What!” Nami and Genzo said at the same time.

“I have dinner to prepare anyways so you can do it. But you can’t use my spoon… and you can’t bare her either.”

“I can’t spank a little girl I mean… she’s just a girl.”

“Then why did you report her to me if you didn’t want her to be punished?”

“I mean I want her to be punished but not by me! By you.”

“Look you deal with it or I will, and she gets double.”

“Wait that’s not fair!” Nami yelled.

“What’s not fair is me having to punish you all the time,” Bell-mère stuck her tongue out at Nami.

Genzo thought about it for a bit and then finally looked at Nami’s face, “I’ll do it. I will punish Nami.”

Genzo held Nami hand and pulled her towards him. Nami looked absolutely miserable and began to sniffle. Genzo gentle lifted the little girl unto his lap and pulled her close using his left hand to hold her in place and using his right hand to begin to spank her.

Bell-mère went outside to help Nojiko. After she had reduced the heat and the food that was on the stove. Genzo slowly spanked Nami. He wasn’t particularly used to it, but it was something he had the basic idea of. Nami continued to struggle and whine. She shifted and wiggled herself in Genzo's lap that he began to hold her tighter in his arms.

“Stop wiggling Nami! I need to concentrate on what I’m doing.”

Nami replied, “You’re hitting to hard!”

“Stop lying Nami! This is part of the reason you’re over my knee to begin with. You think lying and stealing is fine but its not! These are signs of pad people. Its pirate like behaviour and when you grow up, I want you to be a lady! I sweet lady Nami because I love you. You’re like a daughter to me and I don’t want to lose you.”

Nami tried to hold back her tears but they began to fall in earnest after hearing what Genzo had to say. She stopped struggling and took her punishment like a ‘good girl’ when Genzo finally let her up she looked at him shyly and hugged him.

Her breath was ragged, and she sighed. “I think you’re pretty alright to Genzo.” After wiping her tears on Genzo’s uniform she looked up at him with a sweet smile and laughed.

“Plus, you don’t spank anywhere near Bell-mère! She spanks way harder!”

“Nami!” Genzo scolded the little girl in a joking way.

After that they had a nice family dinner. It almost felt like a regular family. When the girls had began to doze off and Bell-mère and Genzo where left standing Genzo asked.

“Why did you let me spank her?”

“Because you are honestly like a dad to her anyways. Now when she misbehaves don’t be afraid to teach her a lesson. You know just in case I’m not there.”

“But you will be here.”

“Who knows? All I know is with you here Nami and Nojiko will be just fine.”


	5. Zoro X Usopp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro spanks Usopp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment

Usopp had finally joined the crew again, and everyone was at ease. The band was back together. Or so Usopp thought. They had eaten well that night. Sanji went all night, and the food was excellent. There was a lot of meat and drinks.

Usopp sat outside and stared at the moon; it was a quiet affair. He needed to be alone; he knew things were back to normal his friends and fellow crewmates would never stay mad at him forever. But dang it, he still felt terrible about everything and what he put them through. Soon he heard Zoro yawn and the faint swing of his weights.

Zoro exercised a lot, and he needed it to protect himself and his friends. The now stew hat former bounty hunter knew the importance of strength even if others didn't. He had also been devasted by their crewmate's departure but understood that what was done had to be done. He also recognized that friends had fallen outs and that this may not be the first or last time they may lose and regain a crewmate and friend. Zoro dropped the weights and wiped some sweat from his brow, then picked the wights up again to continue.

Usopp got up from his quiet place on the deck and walked up to Zoro. He smiled and said

"Well, it's a cool night, huh?" Usopp asked.

Zoro didn't stop what he was doing but grunted as a response.

"Yes, indeed a very nice night…wow, is that a star?"

Zoro continued his work out, ignoring the very talkative man.

"Oh, and look at the moon so bright, almost like a night light. Ha, night light, maybe that's where they got that from? Do you think people use night lights because they can no longer..."

"Okay, Usopp, what do you want?" Zoro asked.

"I…I."

"Spit it out or get to bed. I will keep tonight's watch?"

"I want you to spank me."

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about, Usopp."

"I did something naughty, and I want to be punished by you."

"Why me? Go to the captain of the ship. No better yet, go to Nami and insult her face; she'd give you more than your deserved punishment. Plus, I am not your father."

"No, you are my friend—even an older brother. I feel guilty about putting the crew through what I did. And I need t feel free. I know this will make me act awkward around them, and I don't want that. so please, Zoro."

"And what you picked was a spanking?"

"Well, I don't know. That is what some of the adults in my village would give me when they thought I needed it."

"Usopp I…"

"Please, Zoro. All of them are party tired and sleeping. No one will know.

Zoro thought about it. The only thing that could make this crew even more dysfunctional than it already is would be to have them emotionally dysfunctional because Usopp was not himself.

"Fine, Usopp, but if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right. Take of your overalls. I'll do it the right way, and bare bottom, mind you."

"Bare that isn't really necessary."

"Do you want atonement or not?"

"Yes, you are right sorry."

Usopp stripped carefully and was soon only left with his shirt. The cool night air blew around him, and he shivered uncomfortably. Zoro packed his weights to one side and sat down on a medium-sized crate. He rolled up his sleeves and cleared his throat.

"How about you come over my lap?

"I should…"

"Get over my lap now, or you can leave and let me do the work I need to do."

"Sorry. Sorry."

Usopp climbed onto the more muscular man's lap and settled down comfortably. He clenched automatically when he felt Zoro raise his hands.

"He Usopp look over there it's a flying horse!"

"Oh, Really?" Usopp looked up and forgot to keep clenching. At that moment, Zoro began to spank him. He opened his palm wide and went from cheek to cheek. Usopp bounced with each smack and squealed when the heat was getting too intense. Zoro didn't break but instead increased forced behind the spank. If Usopp wanted to feel better, he was going to ensure it is done correctly.

Usopp began to twist around Zoro's lap and gasped at a particularly hard spank.

"That's enough, Zoro. I feel better now you can stop.

"No, Usopp, when I was a child training to become a swordsman, some of the kids would get punished, and the master wouldn't stop until he saw tears. The master spoke about an unspoken broken point that everyone has. Trust me, Usopp, I am doing the spanking. I will know when to stop."

"You get lost even when the directions are clear. I doubt you'll know when to stop,"

"Probably shouldn't say that when I'm in the middle of punishing you,"

Zoro gave him a harder smack to his thighs.

"OW," Usopp wailed.

Zoro continued even after Usopp was started crying. He felt Usopp's body soften, and that was when he stopped. Usopp had submitted to the punishment.

Zoro waited a bit for the boy to calm down, then he pushed him off and stood up, stretching his legs.

"You okay?" Zoro stretched his hand and helped him up

"Yes, very," Usopp rubbed his seat, "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like and comment


End file.
